The present invention is directed to an arrangement for multiple cable introductions in a cable sleeve composed of a seal member having a plurality of cylindrical cable introduction nipples and shrink hose sections put into place thereon. The invention is also directed to the method for the manufacture of such an arrangement.
In Publication WO 90/07812, a splicing housing for cables wherein a seal member has multiple cable introductions is disclosed. This seal member comprises a plurality of rigidly applied, cylindrical cable introduction nozzles, to whose ends shrink hose sections are attached. The shrink hose sections are shrunken onto any cable introduced into the nozzle by the application of heat. This is an arrangement which has a prescribed plurality of cable introductions, wherein the cable introductions are also permanently prescribed in terms of diameter dimension. Moreover, certain difficulties will occur when shrinking the shrink hose section, since the application of heat when shrinking one shrink hose section can also influence the neighboring shrink hose section. Work must, therefore, be carried out extremely carefully and, potentially, with suitable heat-protection devices.